<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>彼异界学园（二十） by kqbsdq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558465">彼异界学园（二十）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq'>kqbsdq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BEJ48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:03:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>彼异界学园（二十）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>监狱的浴室这个时候大概是不会有人进来，冯思佳也就不用担心让人给窥见她现在的羞耻姿态了。<br/>
</p><p>
花洒的水柱倾泻而下，哗啦哗啦。冯思佳的双腿被苏杉杉掰开扛在了肩头，上半身靠着浴室光滑的墙面支撑。<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉半跪着，双腿间挺拔的风光露了出来。亲吻冯思佳身下有些粗糙的双唇，苏杉杉的小舌伸出。与冯思佳接吻时的技艺同样也适用于这里。<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉揉捏着洁白臀部，时不时还绕到大腿根揉搓几下。<br/>
</p><p>
湿濡的小舌不断舔舐着勃起到不能再坚挺的小核，逗弄这个小物件的速度越快冯思佳的身体也就颤得越厉害。
</p><p>
此起彼伏的呻吟声与水花声共同回响在这个浴室，也大大降低了冯思佳的羞耻感。<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉在冯思佳的生殖腔口游离着，任由她被自己撩拨得充血肿胀，在炙热的温度里，涓涓细流汇聚成河，大腿根溢满了粘稠的液体，尽管有水流的冲洒，这些液体还在不停增多。<br/>
</p><p>
"杉杉我要...嗯...嗯..."<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳难得主动跟她要，苏杉杉高兴还来不及呢。<br/>
苏杉杉的手指自然地来到了湿漉漉的洞口前，虽然忍得很难受，但现在这种情况也没个套的，即使没射里面也有一定风险，她们已经不能再承担任何多余的风险了。内壁紧紧挤着，苏杉杉迫不及待想要开拓。内壁的每一层褶皱，苏杉杉都想仔仔细细一一抚摸过，每一层都好喜欢。润滑的液体覆在上面，滑溜溜的，提醒着苏杉杉动作要快点了，再这样捉弄下去冯思佳要欲求不满地揍她了。<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉一口气上了三根手指，她的手指是比不上她下面优越的身体条件，但好在灵巧。苏杉杉抽插的每一下都能精确击准冯思佳内壁凸起的小肉肉，冯思佳一下就要不行了，身体马上给绷直了。苏杉杉扶好冯思佳的腰，猛烈打击了几十下，糜烂的交合之声不堪入耳。快感犹如这打开了开关的花洒一样持续不断倾泻而下。冯思佳的的全身抽搐了一下，双腿不受控制的夹紧，哗啦哗啦，有水花声的掩盖，冯思佳依旧是满脸通红。<br/>
</p><p>
"思佳...你好甜啊..."<br/>
</p><p>
喷出的透明液体喷了苏杉杉一脸，苏杉杉舔了舔嘴唇，抬头看向冯思佳，嘴角扬起了一个微笑。<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳害羞的样子真想让人好好欺负她一顿。苏杉杉胯间的坚挺已经可以碰得到小腹了，要是平常她一定会让冯思佳好好把玩一番的。<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉又伸出了她的小舌全然不顾冯思佳还没缓过来的身体，趁乱再添上一笔。<br/>
</p><p>
上下齿的摩擦，舌头在中间逗弄，粗糙的舌头表面抚着娇嫩的阴核。又一阵的快感袭来，苏杉杉抢先一步按住了冯思佳企图逃离的腰身。<br/>
</p><p>
"...啊..."<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳一瞬间再次绷紧了腰身，生殖腔口收缩，脚趾抽搐了几下，炙热的液体喷涌而出。满脸都沾满了粘稠液体的苏杉杉觉得这比起倾泻的水流的温度还要高上几分。<br/>
</p><p>
释放完了的冯思佳腿都有些软了。<br/>
</p><p>
"...放我下来..."<br/>
</p><p>
被挑起的欲望得到了满足，带来了温暖的舒适感。苏杉杉小心翼翼将自己放了下来，自己瘫倒在她怀里。<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉靠着浴室冰凉的瓷砖，握着自己的下体，龙头已经憋到成紫色的了，上下攒动了起来。冯思佳没有力气再说话了，静静看着自己的行径。<br/>
</p><p>
看到这样专注的冯思佳，苏杉杉想来一个恶作剧。<br/>
</p><p>
"张嘴。"<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉突然起身，要到了，手上的速度也加快了。<br/>
</p><p>
白色的浑浊液体在空中划出一道弧线，这tm是冲她来的！<br/>
</p><p>
"我的甜吗？"<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉坏笑到。<br/>
</p><p>
"...你滚...唔..."<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳被糊了一脸，一开口就被苏杉杉的肉棒直直插了进来。冯思佳的头轻轻撞到了瓷砖，刚刚她出于报复地咬了一口苏杉杉的龙头。<br/>
</p><p>
"你弄疼我了。"<br/>
</p><p>
看来是要好好伺候一下了，冯思佳握住了苏杉杉露在外面的肉棒，手指有规律蠕动着，粗糙的舌面温柔地蹭着娇嫩的顶端。<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉双腿分开，身下就是冯思佳了，这个高度挺适合的。苏杉杉的手绕到冯思佳的脑后，手指穿插在还淌着水的秀发中。<br/>
</p><p>
"...嗯...啊...思佳..."<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉绷紧了手指，肉棒进一步插入。冯思佳卖力地啃咬着，舌头在龙头打转，像是品尝带汁水的美味食物一样吮吸。舌头扫到上面凸起的青筋，掠过了几层褶皱，苏杉杉的肉棒传来的颤栗随着冯思佳的每一次啃咬和手指的抚慰进一步加深。苏杉杉在冯思佳口中抽插了几下，娇嫩的肉棒都被舌面摩擦得泛红了些。苏杉杉的喘息声谁听了不兽欲大发，真让人想狠狠欺负。冯思佳就奇怪了苏杉杉这么会喘叫那么骚，下面居然比谁都大。又粗又大，冯思佳转念一想不会苏杉杉身上真的有黑人的基因吧。<br/>
</p><p>
"...啊...不要..."<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳捏了一下苏杉杉脆弱的小蛋蛋，像是找到了命门一般。冯思佳变本加厉地把玩起来。两颗小蛋蛋垂在含在自己口中的巨兽下面，可爱得紧。苏杉杉无暇去顾及冯思佳的放肆了，只感到一阵阵腿软，难忍地夹紧双腿，一股暖流就要出来了。<br/>
</p><p>
"啊..."一声喘息过后，苏杉杉射了冯思佳整个喉咙都是股血腥味，算是报复了她的不知轻重。一波又一波的温热液体冲向冯思佳的喉间。<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳吞下了不少，突然下还被呛住了。匆匆把苏杉杉的肉棒移出了口腔。冯思佳剧烈咳嗽了几下。片刻后苏杉杉关了花洒，再给自己盖上了条浴巾。<br/>
</p><p>
"偷窥别人做爱就那么舒服吗？"<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳往苏杉杉看的方向一转头，一个一丝不挂的Alpha靠在离浴室门口不远的角落两手握着她的肉棒，面颊潮红。热腾腾的雾气上升，那人迈开了步子。<br/>
"没想到你居然会是个Alpha。"<br/>
</p><p>
这里居然会有第三个人，站在那也有好些时候了，是苏杉杉完全没有察觉到的存在。若不是刚才极难与水花声分辨开的一滩液体落地的声音，她是不会知道的吧。对着她们自慰吗？苏杉杉头上的青筋都快爆出来了，这是被侵犯到了。<br/>
</p><p>
更何况一向保守的苏杉杉一点也不喜欢自己的性交被人窥视。<br/>
</p><p>
这个人有着酷似一个日本偶像斋藤飞鸟的长相，咧开的嘴角有着夸张的弧度，眼神一直停留在自己的裆部。<br/>
"我们来交个朋友吧怎么样？"<br/>
</p><p>
颇有把握的样子，像是知道苏杉杉一定会答应一样。<br/>
</p><p>
"你先死一遍再说。"<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉拿了条浴巾将自己的身子包了起来。一道冷风划过，那人就被苏杉杉呃住了脖子，双脚离地，却还是面带笑意。几乎无法令人呼吸的情况下，喉咙蹦出了几个含糊不清的字节。<br/>
</p><p>
"不急...我们...再玩玩嘛"<br/>
</p><p>
只见那人一把又握住了自己的下体。苏杉杉要将人窒息掉的力道反倒成全了她。窒息也能达到高潮哦～那人笑得更开心了。<br/>
</p><p>
被人戏弄了，苏杉杉气愤之下直接将那人扔出了浴室。<br/>
</p><p>
"那是个变态吧。"<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳在一旁都被吓着了。内心一万只草泥马奔腾而过，这监狱真的是什么人都有。刚才她们被看到了？艹还边看边撸！妈的现场看片连个钱也不交一下去死！<br/>
恶趣味的变态比起只是想惩罚一下自己的苏杉杉差远了。<br/>
</p><p>
那个人有点东西，苏杉杉活动了一下自己掐着那人脖子的右手，凭她的直觉，不是那么好对付的。</p><p>"转过去。"<br/>
和冯思佳出来后，那人已经穿戴整齐，但还是紧盯着自己，目标显而易见是自己，苏杉杉松了一口气。幸亏不是冯思佳，给自己省事了。自己这一说那人竟乖乖听话了，本来还想着打一顿来着。<br/>
</p><p>
一个黑色的鸟形图案印在灰色工装服的右心口，这个人是监狱里的顶点飞鸟组的，冯思佳心里一紧。飞鸟组都是一群混黑的，在监狱里猖狂至极，为非作歹，放纵兽欲。冯思佳刚进来的时候差点就被拖去凌辱一顿，起因是她是这个监狱里少有的Omega。<br/>
</p><p>
"我们交个朋友吧？"<br/>
</p><p>
同样的话语重复了一遍。<br/>
</p><p>
"不了。"<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉把衣服穿好，拉链拉上，整理了下领口。<br/>
冯思佳的手心都出汗了，那个飞鸟组的表情在苏杉杉说完后僵住了，自己看了几眼，紧接着被一个眼神瞪回去了。冯思佳呆滞住了，有点不知所措。她的反应有点奇怪，苏杉杉被人这样盯着，也没点动静。可是冯思佳不敢，这不是在彼异界，飞鸟组的厉害她不是没见过。她可不是没脑子的任蔓琳，理智占了上风，冯思佳也明白自己是个菜鸡。没后退个几步就不错了，冯思佳也只能做到这个。<br/>
紧绷的氛围，苏杉杉也不是注意不到。愤怒的Alpha的气场会让冯思佳不舒服的，这种时候还得靠苏杉杉。<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳那求助的小眼神，苏杉杉发现了有丝丝的不对劲，冯思佳的眼神中更多的是害怕。<br/>
</p><p>
"我们走。"<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉牵起了冯思佳的手。怒视了一眼那个变态。<br/>
</p><p>
"在浴室里做爱的感觉不错吧？"<br/>
</p><p>
"我也要～"<br/>
</p><p>
没拦着她们俩走掉，飞鸟组的组长飞鸟独自品尝起了空气中残存的信息素的味道。<br/>
</p><p>
"咣当"一下，门被关上了。飞鸟想她终于有事情做了。</p><p>"冯思佳，你很怕她吗？"<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉注视着自己像是要把自己看穿一样。<br/>
</p><p>
"对啊，谁叫你长那么好看，惹事了吧。"<br/>
</p><p>
"别扯开话题。"<br/>
</p><p>
"...那人是监狱里的头头飞鸟组的，混黑社会的..."<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳畏畏缩缩的样子和心虚的眼神。苏杉杉不难想发生了什么。<br/>
</p><p>
"你要去哪？"<br/>
</p><p>
"找人算账。"<br/>
</p><p>
"你伤刚好就乱来，你要死啊。"<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳果断拽住了苏杉杉。<br/>
</p><p>
"哎哟这哪来的小美人啊？脾气还挺冲的找谁算账啊？要不要你姐姐我帮你。"<br/>
</p><p>
一波未平一波又起。监狱的自由活动时间，离开早上人烟稀少的浴室后，外貌出众的苏杉杉不招点采花贼是不可能的。<br/>
</p><p>
"滚。"苏杉杉的身影一晃而过，在一秒后只见那人倒地不起。这一举动吓退了一众在周围虎视眈眈的恶狼，还以为是个肥羊，没想到是披了层皮。</p><p>"喂！冯思佳你们麻将组要不是靠着我们棋牌组能有今天，前几天赢了不少吧还不快分点给我们。"<br/>
棋牌组和麻将组现在共用棋牌室，棋牌组的组长五子棋昨天输了不少钱，突然提起来也是为了偿还债务。<br/>
</p><p>
所谓的钱在监狱里都是些烟酒毒品等物品的代称，日常的生活用品也能在监狱里作为货币流通。<br/>
</p><p>
"诶你们组什么时候来了这个小美女啊？"<br/>
</p><p>
"昨天刚来，还有她是我的，别打主意打到她身上了。"<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳挡在了因自己强行阻拦而闷闷不乐的苏杉杉面前。<br/>
</p><p>
"诶那你不要任蔓琳了？"<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳扶额。<br/>
"她是我小弟，没你想的那样。"<br/>
</p><p>
"哦，那她对你真好..."<br/>
</p><p>
五子棋一副恍然大悟的样子。<br/>
</p><p>
"对了快点给我点资金不然我连今天都撑不过了。"<br/>
</p><p>
"我也没多少了，这样三七分我七你三。"<br/>
</p><p>
"凭什么？我七你三！"<br/>
</p><p>
"你这就过分了，那四六分我六你四。"<br/>
</p><p>
"你说反了吧！"<br/>
</p><p>
"我没反！"<br/>
...<br/>
</p><p>
冯思佳和五子棋就利益问题展开了一系列争论。<br/>
</p><p>
"你身上的伤是飞鸟组的人干的？"<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉拽起了任蔓琳的一条手臂掀开袖子一看。<br/>
"冯思佳太讨打了，一个Omega还四处晃悠，倒连累了我。"<br/>
</p><p>
"你早知道这样还把冯思佳绑走不是给自己找罪受吗？"<br/>
</p><p>
"没办法谁叫我走投无路了，前辈你伤好点没？"<br/>
任蔓琳看起来有多漫不经心她手臂上的伤就有多吓人，这还只是冰山一角。<br/>
</p><p>
"好多了，拜你所赐我差点就不举了。"<br/>
</p><p>
"那一刀是个意外，都刺到那里了，我为什么不再捅进去点。"<br/>
</p><p>
"冯思佳知道吗？"<br/>
</p><p>
"没用的，她还是恨我。"<br/>
</p><p>
苏杉杉一边坐下来和任蔓琳闲聊着，一边看冯思佳撕逼。<br/>
</p><p>
"跑不出去吧？"<br/>
</p><p>
"当然了。"<br/>
</p><p>
任蔓琳晃了晃手腕上的手环。</p><p>"您是病人的家长吧？"<br/>
</p><p>
来给段艺璇换吊瓶的护士是个话痨，总爱跟人唠上几句。<br/>
</p><p>
"是啊就是一直都很忙不怎么来看她。"<br/>
</p><p>
"那您这两个女儿感情是真的不错啊，还在上学吧还特意请那么久的假来照顾她姐姐。"<br/>
</p><p>
段艺璇削着苹果的手一抖，削下来连贯的苹果皮断了。长那么像被人误会也挺正常的吧，从小到大都是这样。<br/>
</p><p>
"段艺璇。"<br/>
</p><p>
段母趁还有外人在不好发作。段艺璇这段时间竟然都是让胡晓慧照料的，胡晓慧请假也没经过她那边，有猫腻。段母这个时候还停留在段艺璇死皮赖脸叫的胡晓慧，段艺璇这小子是想女人想疯了吧。还好印像中胡晓慧不是那么随便的人</p><p>
段艺璇被自家母上大人盯得直发毛，这下掉皮了。有大事要发生了，在那个护士走后，段艺璇瘸着腿被段母拎走了。特意找了楼下公园一个偏僻的角落。<br/>
</p><p>
"段艺璇，胡晓慧就是跟着你学坏的，现在你是想干嘛？晓慧可不能再跟着你了，听到没？"<br/>
</p><p>
段母揪着段艺璇的耳朵。段艺璇全当没听进去，她就不信了，胡晓慧肚子里都有她的种了还有谁能阻止她们。
</p><p>
段艺璇准备现在就摊牌了，成天被这么念叨也要有个头了。原本是想等自己伤好后再带着胡晓慧一起去的，<br/>
"为什么？我们都已经..."<br/>
</p><p>
"段艺璇。"<br/>
</p><p>
段母打断了段艺璇的争辩，神色突然变得凝重起来了。<br/>
"她是你亲妹妹。"<br/>
</p><p>
"你开什么玩笑呢？诓我是不是？"<br/>
</p><p>
段艺璇自然是不信，母上大人为了不让她们两个人在一起费劲周折，现在竟连这样的谎话都编的出来。可是话说回来为什么要阻止她们俩呢...似乎所有的线索都指向了一个可怕的现实。<br/>
</p><p>
"我生完你后不久和你爸闹矛盾就掰了，然后遇上了同一片区里男高的一个不良，谈了几年，生下了晓慧，后来那男的跑了，我嫌丢脸就把晓慧扔福利院后来被一户人家收养了..."<br/>
</p><p>
段母的太妹生涯挺糟糕的，但最后幸亏还有段艺璇她爸一直在原地等着她，还算是圆满。<br/>
</p><p>
"你骗人！晓慧的父母怎么都没提起过，还有就在你身边你怎么不去认了。"<br/>
</p><p>
"晓慧的父母做得比我好多了，人家不提是不想让晓慧知道，我又何必去打乱她的生活。"<br/>
</p><p>
"你现在知道了吧，不该有的心思就别有了，还有你刚才想说什么？"<br/>
</p><p>
段母说完后轻松了不少，这一桩心事终归是放下了。无论有多么离谱可终究是板上钉钉的事实，段母也曾经偷偷拿着胡晓慧的头发丝去做过鉴定，结果是真的就那么巧合。<br/>
</p><p>
"...没什么。"<br/>
</p><p>
晴天霹雳一样的事发生在了段艺璇头上，这种时候还要强装镇定，低下头咬着发颤的嘴唇。借口支开母上大人后，段艺璇缓缓靠着亭台的栏杆蹲了下来，无声地啜泣。<br/>
</p><p>
怪就怪她和胡晓慧装得太像，这段看似美好实则禁断的恋情没有被及时发现。怪就怪刘姝贤是真的，眼里的爱意不容置疑，和胡晓慧真的很搭。如果不是自己胡晓慧会有一个幸福的家吧。<br/>
</p><p>
"李梓？"<br/>
</p><p>
只有胡晓慧一个人的病房，李梓进门前悬着的心安稳坠地。她还是无法做到坦荡地去面对段艺璇。<br/>
</p><p>
"是来看段艺璇的吧，你放心她这几年还是头一次受这么重的伤，她和阿姨去楼下公园了这么久了不知道在说什么。"<br/>
</p><p>
胡晓慧直截了当，她也想让李梓去看看段艺璇怎么去了那么久。<br/>
</p><p>
"谢谢。"</p><p>穿着单薄休闲装的李梓手上捧了一小束红玫瑰，冬季的冷风吹过，李梓也未觉寒意，这些年的历练让身子骨硬朗了不少。<br/>
</p><p>
李梓环视了四周，找了一阵子才看到了蜷缩在角落里的段艺璇。搞不清状况的李梓都懵了。<br/>
</p><p>
"段艺璇你怎么哭了？多大的人了。"<br/>
</p><p>
故人重逢，在经历了一场剧烈的打击后，段艺璇没有任何的心情去话那个家长里短的了。<br/>
</p><p>
"...你还...知道回来...不要你管..."<br/>
</p><p>
段艺璇再哭下去是真的要喘不过气了，当误之急还是让段艺璇先冷静下来吧。<br/>
</p><p>
"段艺璇你再哭我就把胡晓慧叫过来了。"<br/>
</p><p>
"你敢！"<br/>
</p><p>
段艺璇突然大喊一声，猛地站起来掐住了李梓的脖子。本意是想拿胡晓慧镇一镇段艺璇，却像是一脚踩在老虎尾巴上了。<br/>
</p><p>
"是和胡晓慧有关的事吧？"<br/>
</p><p>
"你闭嘴！"<br/>
</p><p>
段艺璇想要杀了她的眼神任谁看了心里都要发颤。<br/>
"我就要说，阿姨跟你说的吧？很严重严重到你只能躲在这哭也不敢去见小包，那会是什么事呢？"<br/>
</p><p>
"你别说了...我求求你别说了..."<br/>
</p><p>
段艺璇的身子一下没了力气，瘫坐在了地上，眼神空洞。段艺璇这样子自己怎么能不心疼，但是现在也找不到症结只能默默陪在她身边，等她哭完了再去追问。<br/>
</p><p>
"我们走吧，还能躲着胡晓慧一段时间。"<br/>
</p><p>
李梓从地上抱起了僵滞的段艺璇，没有反抗也是默认了自己的做法。<br/>
</p><p>
地上留下了一束玫瑰，寒风吹散了几片花瓣。</p><p>"喝点。"<br/>
</p><p>
李梓把段艺璇带到了自己的家中。递过去了一瓶啤酒。<br/>
</p><p>
段艺璇duangduang几口一瓶酒没了，她还是李梓熟悉的那个对瓶吹能手。<br/>
</p><p>
"你慢点喝小心又喝一脸。"<br/>
</p><p>
段艺璇喝个可乐被崩一脸的画面仿佛还发生在昨天。<br/>
</p><p>
"这又不是可乐。"<br/>
</p><p>
"也对。"<br/>
</p><p>
"duangduangduang"<br/>
</p><p>
段吨吨一连又喝了两瓶进去。<br/>
</p><p>
"咳咳"<br/>
</p><p>
不会被崩一脸但是喝急了要当心被呛住，这不，段艺璇作死了。李梓拍拍段艺璇的背，在一旁幸灾乐祸。<br/>
</p><p>
"你别笑了还不是被你毒奶了。"<br/>
</p><p>
段艺璇的情绪稍微平复了一点。也问了李梓一些诸如跑哪去了过得怎么样之类的话，才有了些老友重逢的样子。<br/>
</p><p>
"你怎么了？"<br/>
</p><p>
酒过三巡后段艺璇把自己灌趴下了，李梓躺在段艺璇的身边问出了刚才的闲聊中一直不敢问的。<br/>
</p><p>
这个问题一抛出来，段艺璇都快合上的眼皮一下睁开了。<br/>
</p><p>
段艺璇拽住了李梓的衣领，喝得通红的脸庞，迷离的双眼，带着酒气的吐息。冰凉的地板也没能阻挡暧昧气氛的升温。<br/>
</p><p>
"我说，我把我亲妹妹的肚子搞大了你信吗？"<br/>
</p><p>
沉默不语的两人看着彼此，眼里都有着纷杂的情绪。<br/>
"段艺璇忘掉吧，起码在今晚。"<br/>
</p><p>
这件事必须打碎牙往肚子里咽了，李梓是这样认为的。另外今天晚上的段艺璇是属于自己的，没有比这更好的机会了，李梓心底的欲望在骚动。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>